


like real people do

by lulu_and_eli



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, seriously so fluffy I'm nauseous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_and_eli/pseuds/lulu_and_eli
Summary: Sure, the idea of seeing Eliott again after just a day sets a fire in his chest, one that won’t go away, but how thehellis Lucas supposed to be with him one on one again, after what had almost happened last night?
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> here is another extremely fluffy fic from me who's surprised!!  
> it's important to note that this takes place the day after "not necessarily a girl though", when Lucas texts Eliott if he wants to hang out, except they actually do hang out hehe.  
> title is like real people do by hozier, and as always I recommend listening to the song while you read :)  
> I hope you enjoy!

Lucas doesn’t know what the fuck he was thinking.

_Are you doing anything this afternoon?_ Was he serious? 

Sure, the idea of seeing Eliott again after just a day sets a fire in his chest, one that won’t go away, but how the _hell_ is Lucas supposed to be with him one on one again, after what had almost happened last night?

They could have kissed. They almost kissed. They totally _would have kissed_. This boy, this beautiful, lovely, wonderful boy was going to kiss Lucas last night. Oh _god_.

Lucas is in his room, freaking out and trying to calm his hair down before he’s supposed to make his way down to the front of his building to meet Eliott, before going to grab a coffee together.

It feels an awful lot like a date. Oh god, is this going to be a date? Does _Eliott_ think this is a date? It sure as hell might be, especially with the way they looked at each other last night. But now they’ll be together in broad daylight, out in public, where anyone could see them...will Eliott be acting differently? Is this going to be totally awkward and completely the opposite of what last night was like? Lucas never should have texted him about getting together. This will only show Eliott how completely dysfunctional and idiotic truly is, and he’ll run frantically in the opposite direction.

Lucas’ phone vibrates where it sits on the sink, interrupting his train of thoughts. Since Manon returned last night and Lucas had to give up his room, he’s been getting ready in the bathroom, and the tiny space is only worsening his panic.

He checks his phone and it’s, of course, a text from Eliott, saying _I’m outside :)_. That damn smiley face. Lucas finds his face lifting in a grin and he’s immediately relaxed. How is it that, even though Eliott makes him so nervous, at the same time he’s the only one who can really calm Lucas down?

Lucas straightens out his clothes in the mirror one more time. He’s wearing the blue denim button up shirt left undone over a white t-shirt, and black jeans. He figures he shouldn’t go overboard with what he’s wearing, but he had wanted to put in a little more effort for whatever this outing may be.

He calls out a quick _bye!_ to Mika and Lisa and Manon, ignoring whatever questions they may ask, and he heads out the door and down the stairs to Eliott.

When Lucas opens the door to the front of his building, there’s Eliott, leaning effortlessly against a lamppost. He’s wearing his usual black ripped jeans but this time he’s paired them with a loose button up shirt with a blue denim jacket layered over it. He looks so good. Fuck. As soon as the door swings shut behind Lucas, Eliott whips his head up and his eyes find Lucas’, brightening immediately as his face splits into a grin. As Lucas walks hesitantly closer, Eliott pushes himself off the lamppost to meet him halfway.

When they find themselves standing just a few feet from each other, there’s a few moments where they don’t say anything, and Lucas is torn between rocking back and forth awkwardly on his heels and darting his gaze from Eliott’s face to the street behind him. It’s just that, the last time he saw Eliott, they were in this same exact position, leaning in ever so slightly…

And then Eliott is the one to finally break the silence.

“Hey,” he says, softly, as if it were the most precious word in the world. He has his hands in his pockets, and he’s smiling, gently.

Lucas at last finds the courage to lock his eyes onto Eliott’s and keep them that way. “Hi.” It comes out all breathy and Lucas blushes, embarrassed. It’s not really late in the day, but the shorter winter days mean earlier sunsets, and the golden hue of the sky illuminates Eliott from behind, making him look like some kind of angel. Lucas wonders if this is what Eliott looks like early in the morning, when the sunrise seeps through the curtains and rains down in soft rays on sleepy skin.

Lucas realizes he’s been staring, and he quickly shakes his head out of its cloud. “So, where to?”

“Right,” Eliott says a bit delayed, snapping out of a similar daze of his own. “There’s a café not super far from here that I go to all the time. They have really good drinks and pastries, if you want.”

Lucas thinks about how he probably won’t be able to keep anything down because of nerves. But at anything Eliott suggests he’s not going to say no. “That sounds perfect,” Lucas says, a bit more confidently than before, “lead the way.”

Eliott does, turning and walking them towards a part of the city Lucas himself isn’t very familiar with. It’s quieter than the usual hustle and bustle of Paris, and he can see why someone like Eliott would come here all the time. It seems like it’s the perfect place to sit for hours and listen to music, or draw, or just observe.

During the short walk they don’t talk much, it’s just Eliott pointing out to Lucas other spots he’s been to before. Occasionally, during beats of silence, Lucas will turn his head to glance at Eliott when he thinks it can go unnoticed, only to find that Eliott is already looking at him, prompting Lucas to quickly look away. This whole period of in betweenness is what’s giving Lucas’ stomach butterflies. He knows at this point, he’s sure, that he likes Eliott. It took him a few weeks to accept that fact, but now that he has, it’s almost the only thing he’s certain of. And after what happened last night, he doesn’t want to give himself false hope, but he thinks Eliott could, maybe, just maybe, feel the same.

And now, it’s pretty much the wait for something more to happen. And the thought of _something more_ …it makes Lucas’ heart beat faster than anything else ever has.

Eliott stops all of a sudden in front of a café with a pale yellow wooden door. “Here it is,” he announces to Lucas with a smile, holding the door open for Lucas as he walks in, and following close behind. 

The inside of the café is just what Lucas expected for the type of place Eliott would frequent. There are plants everywhere, on every table, on the windowsills, and hanging from the ceiling. The whole place is filled with scents of coffee, croissants, and jasmine, and there’s some folk tune tinkering lightly in the background. Everyone sitting down, and even the baristas, looks like they stepped right out of the studio, with colored hair and berets and nose piercings. Yeah, Eliott fits right in here.

It’s a café where they order at their own table, so they take a seat across from one another at a circular table with a singular succulent placed in the middle, holding down a paper menu. 

Lucas inspects the menu, revealing a variety of coffees, teas, and pastries of the day. He looks over at Eliott, who looks so ethereal, smiling sweetly at Lucas. 

Someone comes over promptly to take their orders— green tea for Eliott, a latte for Lucas, and a croissant for each of them— and then they’re left alone again. Lucas starts to panic slightly, because this is the part where they’re actually supposed to start talking regularly, like normal people, but Lucas can’t seem to get his mouth to form words.

Luckily, Eliott is the one to get it going. “So. When did you learn to play piano like that?”

The question throws Lucas for a second, but then he laughs as he remembers the night he played for Eliott, about a week ago. He honestly didn’t think Eliott would show much interest in it, but he’s happy to talk about it, if it means it’ll keep the curious smile on Eliott’s face.

Lucas smiles and tells Eliott about how his mom began to teach him when he was very young, and how music became his only outlet when he didn’t really have anything else. He tells Eliott about how, when his family split up, his dad sold their piano so he no longer had any way to play so he lost touch with that side of him. Eliott’s expression shifts noticeably when Lucas tells him that last week was the first time Lucas had touched a piano in over a year.

And then, after they’ve almost finished their drinks and their croissants are half-eaten, Lucas asks Eliott when he started drawing. Eliott goes into a full story that begins with his parents trying and failing to get him into a sport when he was a kid— _I was the kid who stepped on the football, trust me_ — and ends with thirteen-year-old Eliott taking an art class in school and falling in love with swiping a brush across a canvas, watching the colors explode.

Lucas is completely mesmerized by the way Eliott’s eyes light up when he’s talking about art, by the way he gestures strongly with his hands to convey his passion. Lucas thinks, is it possible to fall in love with someone’s voice? It seems like it.

Lucas realizes that they’ve sat there for so long, talking about everything from music to school to art, to just life in general, that it’s actually gotten pretty dark outside and the café is closing soon. The waitress drops off the check at their table, and as Lucas moves to grab his money from his pocket, he can see Eliott grabbing his wallet from his jacket pocket.

“Hey Eliott, let me pay.”

Eliott scrunches up his nose, quite adorably Lucas might add. “What? No way. I’m paying.”

“Eliott.”

“Lucas.” Lucas tries— and probably fails— to stifle a fond grin.

“Eliott, really, just let me pay. I’m the one who asked you.”

“No, Lucas, it’s okay. Just let me pay for the first date and you can have the next one, okay?”

There it is. _Date_. The word that had been rolling around in Lucas’ head since this morning. Eliott seems to realize what he’d said just a second after, and his eyes widen.

“Oh god, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that. I shouldn’t have called it that, I’m so sorry.” He’s scrambling, trying to erase what he just said, but honestly, Lucas doesn’t really want him to.

“Eliott,” Lucas interrupts him with a hand gently coming down upon Eliott’s arm across the table. Eliott’s whole body stills at the touch. “It’s…it’s okay. I mean, you can call this a date.”

“Yeah?” Eliott’s smile is back, and his arm relaxes under Lucas’ fingers.

“I— yeah,” Lucas replies. “I mean, that’s— that’s what this is, right?” All of a sudden he’s worried again that Eliott will pull back and say that no, this isn’t a date, you’ve been imagining everything. Which is ridiculous, because Eliott hasn’t done anything at all to validate Lucas’ fears. 

Eliott speaks again. “Yeah, I mean, that’s kind of how I saw it. I just didn’t want to say it because, well— I don’t know, I wasn’t sure if that’s what you wanted.”

Lucas’ heartbeat rises further and further as he says, “even after last night?” Screw it. Lucas is feeling bold.

Eliott visibly swallows. “I just…I didn’t want to say anything that would make you uncomfortable or feel pressured. That’s the last thing I want. But, honestly, after last night…I thought…“

“Me too,” Lucas interrupts him, needing to get this out while he can, before all of the oxygen in his lungs officially runs out. “I just didn’t say anything about it maybe being a date because, well, you’re the first, uh, the first boy I’ve, like, had feelings for.” He says the last part so infinitely quietly, he can’t be sure Eliott heard him. He’s also let his eyes drift downward so he’s staring at the corner of the table, terrified of seeing whatever look is on Eliott’s face.

There’s a moment where nothing is said, and Lucas is ready to get up and leave to spare them both the awkwardness, but then— 

“You have feelings for me?”

Lucas slowly lifts his eyes back up, to where Eliott is leaning forward on his elbows, a look of wonder on his face. This isn’t Eliott’s usual sunshine smile, no. The corners of his mouth are ever so slightly turned up, and his eyes are serious, but soft around the edges.

Lucas brings his hands together to pick at his nails, needing something to do other than sit helpless under Eliott’s stare. 

“Well, yeah. I do.” 

Eliott’s smile widens, and he shakes his head slightly, as if he’s trying to comprehend the situation. As if Lucas could possibly _not_ like Eliott.

“I have feelings for you, too.”

Lucas’ heartbeat thumps rapidly in his chest and he honestly doesn’t know how the hell he’s still breathing at this point. “Really?” He can’t help but be in disbelief. Eliott is _Eliott_ , and Lucas just feels so ordinary around him. Like Eliott is this unreachable thing that Lucas will always have to admire from a distance. But apparently not. And Lucas is internally freaking out.

Eliott chuckles lightly. “Yes, Lucas, I do. I’ve had feelings for you pretty much since we met. Since the first time I saw you.” 

“I— but, why me?”

Eliott shakes his head and smiles even wider. “Why you? You’re kidding, right?”

“No. I mean, you’re just…you’re kind and— and gorgeous and...and I’m just…I don’t know,” Lucas is blushing furiously, both because he just told Eliott he’s gorgeous to his face and also because he’s so horrible with words that he can’t even properly express his own insecurities.

“Lucas,” Eliott starts, speaking quietly, but surely, “you don’t even know how amazing you are. You’re warm and generous, and you’re talented and so smart, even though you’re humble about it. And you’re beautiful. You are. How could I not like you?”

Lucas is left utterly speechless. He can’t believe this is happening; Eliott actually likes him. He just told him so. This isn’t some dream Lucas is going to wake up from eventually, this is real. He can’t think. He needs, _they_ need, to get out of here before Lucas has a full on gay breakdown in the middle of this café.

“Pay the bill,” Lucas says, calmly, looking straight into Eliott’s eyes this time. Eliott raises his eyebrows in amusement. “You pay for the first date, right? I’ll get the next one.”

“The next one, huh?” Eliott teases, but meanwhile grabbing his wallet and putting the cash down on the table.

Lucas stands and motions for Eliott to follow him. “Let’s get out of here.”

Walking outside into the crisp air, the sky is midnight blue, just beginning to be dusted with stars and moonlight. The short walk back to Lucas’ flat is spent completely in silence, but it’s not awkward, not in the slightest. It’s full of potential; now that things are more certain, Lucas is dancing on the inside, thinking about what’s going to happen next. He’s itching to reach out and hold Eliott’s hand, pull him close, maybe even kiss him. 

As they reach the door of Lucas’ building, Lucas turns around to face Eliott, not much unlike the way they had faced each other just the night before.

Eliott gazes into Lucas’ eyes, not at all trying to hide the fondness behind it. “So,” Eliott says softly, “I guess this is where we say goodnight, then.”

The words bring Lucas back to the previous night again, and he smiles and bites his bottom lip. He hadn’t realized he had begun to start leaning in at all until Eliott’s hands brush his, and all of a sudden Eliott’s fingers are lacing with his by his sides, and Lucas can’t think. Their faces are so close now, just a few more inches, and then…

Eliott’s lips brush against Lucas’, teasingly light, before pressing firmly, and then they’re kissing. Eliott kissing Lucas, Lucas kissing Eliott. Lucas lets go of Eliott’s hands in favor of gripping Eliott’s waist, and Eliott’s hands fly to the sides of Lucas’ face, holding him gently. Eliott angles his head, sliding his lips against Lucas’ again and again, and he runs his tongue along Lucas’ bottom lip before Lucas parts them further, letting Eliott kiss him deeper. _God_ , he tastes better than Lucas could have ever imagined. His lips are the softest things Lucas has ever felt, and his steady grasp on Lucas’ face makes him feel safe, grounded. 

Lucas moves his hands from Eliott’s waist to the sides of his face, and he can feel Eliott smiling, causing their teeth to bump together. They slowly pull apart, and Eliott gently leans his forehead against Lucas’ before kissing his cheeks, his nose, and his lips once more. Lucas laughs, staring into the grey-green eyes of this marvelous boy he’s just kissed, who’s just kissed _him_ , and thinks, _so this is what everyone talks about when they talk about love_.

Lucas pulls away from Eliott’s face and runs his hands down his arms, until he can take his hands again. “I would say that was more of a proper goodnight, yeah?”

Eliott laughs, and brings a pair of their intertwined hands to his lips to kiss Lucas’ knuckles. He smiles and rubs his lips against them for a moment, before lifting his head back up to look at Lucas. “Goodnight, Lucas,” he says, before pulling Lucas to him for another kiss. Lucas is lost in Eliott, he could kiss him for the rest of time and he would never get bored.

“Goodnight,” Lucas whispers as he turns toward the door. And as Eliott backs away, Lucas waits until he’s completely out of sight before closing the door and running upstairs.

And that night, as he tosses and turns with giddiness, a pillow clutched to his chest, his phone dings with a text from Eliott. 

_So, I’m thinking for the next date we should go somewhere 5-star. You know, I won’t be paying for it so I want to pull out all the stops._.

Lucas responds, _Idiot._ He rolls back over in bed and sleep overtakes him eventually, and he dreams of green eyes and whirling watercolor landscapes and soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> leave a kudos and a comment letting me know what you think :)  
> Tumblr: [eliotts-eyes](https://eliotts-eyes.tumblr.com)


End file.
